


Soapy Decks and Flying Underwear

by Ultranimallover33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enemies, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Backround Adrienette - Freeform, DJWifi, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy AU, Pirate AU, djwifi pirate au, listening to Pirates of the Caribbean while reading is not required but is strongly recommended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranimallover33/pseuds/Ultranimallover33
Summary: The Jade Crew and the Coral Crew are mortal enemies. It all started when the Coral Crew went to go find an ancient treasure to which they finally discovered the whereabouts, only to find the Jade Crew sailing away from that exact location the moment they got there, taking the prized possessions with them.Now, they always seem to find out about the same treasures at the same time and one crew ALWAYS beats the other, only heating their rivalry. The crews have never actually met each other face to face, but they do indeed recognize one another's flags. With disdain and scorn.





	1. Stormy Seas

**Author's Note:**

> The Jade Crew:  
> Nino Lahiffe (captain)  
> Adrien Agreste (co-captain)  
> Le Chien Kim (lookout)  
> Rose Lavillant  
> Juleka Couffaine  
> Chloe Bourgeois  
> Sabrina Raincomprix  
> Luka Couffaine
> 
> The Coral Crew:  
> Alya Césaire (captain)  
> Marinette Dupain-Cheng (co-captain)  
> Alix Kubdel (lookout)  
> Mylene Harprele  
> Ivan Bruel  
> Nathaniel Kurtzberg  
> Max Kante  
> Kagami Tsurugi
> 
> Also, I refuse to use pirate language because it's too difficult and cliche lol

The sound of the waves gently lapping against the edge of the boat was one of the most relaxing things in the world, Nino found. He placed his elbows along the trim of his ship and closed his eyes, letting the way it slowly rocked back and forth lull him away from his far-from-unwinding thoughts he had previously. This was definitely his favorite way to calm down after a stressful day.

Still, the back of his head prickled with annoyance and he couldn't stop himself from pondering about the day's earlier events. That blasted Coral Crew...they thought they could just go ahead and steal something his own crew was after for days without punishment! He knew he couldn't just let them off but he was stuck on ideas of what to do.

"Uh, Captain Nino?"

He jumped back slightly, startled enough to have his hand automatically wander to the gun that rested near his waist. He sighed in relief when he realized it was only Luka, his shipmate's ocean blue eyes wide from his captain's sudden threatening movements.

Luka held up his arms with a nervous smile. "Ah, sorry, Cap, didn't mean to startle ya, there!"

Nino noticed his hand still resting on the tip of his weapon and he quickly straightened himself so as not to scare his companion. "It's fine, Luka. I apologize if I startled _you_." He put on a friendly grin before continuing. "Is there something you needed?"

Luka smiled back before gesturing behind himself. "Yeah, Kim wanted me to warn you that the clouds are darker further in the direction we're going, so there may be a storm up ahead," he replied. "Do you want to change direction or tackle it head-on?"

Nino turned his head to stare at the seas ahead. The water was a beautiful blue as it continued to rush with the wind. The sky ahead was also bluer than Luka's hair, but the ship's captain had learned in the past not to judge what Kim said. He was an expert up in the Crow's Nest, after all, even if there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Nino sighed again. "I'm not feeling risky tonight...tell Kim I'll change the ship's course."

Luka saluted without hesitation, saying, "Right away, Cap!" before running off.

Nino barely had any time to register what he was about to do before a plate of food was shoved into his chest. "Hey there, captain! You look hungry!" That cheerful voice could belong to only one of his crewmates. He looked up to meet the friendly face of Rose Lavillant, her eyes as big and as blue as ever.

A bit thrown off by her sudden interruption, Nino quickly righted himself by grabbing hold of the plate. He smiled at her weakly while trying to push the food back in her direction. "Heh, thanks, Rose, but I'm really not that-"

"Oh, I insist, captain!" she happily interrupted, pushing the plate back towards him a little too harshly, causing Nino to grunt from the force. Bits and pieces of food were starting to fall off from the excessive movements but she persisted nonetheless.

Nino's second in command walked up to the two with an amused expression. He gently grabbed the edge of the plate and pushed it back towards Rose. "How about we _don't_ kill the captain by stabbing him vigorously with a slab of stone, hm?" he teased.

Rose stepped back and giggled. "Sorry!" She used one hand to hold the plate while she played with a strand of her short golden hair with the other. "I just noticed Nino was looking a little down so I thought some food could possibly cheer him up."

"Well, who could say no to that?" Adrien beamed, grabbing Nino's hand so he could lead him to a table once Rose had joyfully walked off.

"Seriously, Adrien, I don't-"

Adrien stopped and grabbed Nino's shoulders, giving his captain a look so stern that he shut his mouth. "Look, sir, I get it. You're disappointed. We're _all_ bummed after what happened today. But should we wallow in pity until the sun falls, hoping that tomorrow we'll have better luck?" Nino opened his mouth to respond but his co-captain continued before he could say anything. "No! The Pearls of Rapum aren't the only treasures to exist! We're _pirates_ , Nino; we don't give up after one measly disappointment. We find the whereabouts to a new treasure and go for that. This isn't the first time the Coral Crew has beaten us and it probably won't be the last, but do you know how many times we've beaten them? More times than we can count. So let's find a new location and go for something of value there. And, of course we need food in our bellies before we can do anything so sit. And eat."

Nino was rendered speechless at his friend's sudden motivation as Adrien grabbed his shoulders and gently but firmly pushed him into a seat.

Adrien had always had that ability and Nino couldn't even be mad about it. They had been best friends since they were toddlers running around half-naked but the captain never got used to Adrien's spontaneous positivity.

Still, Adrien was right. He shouldn't be sulking around all day when there was still tons to find. He smiled as more of his crew came and sat with him at the food-packed table. “Heh...I guess you’re right,” he murmured.

* * *

* * *

 Alya yelped as she jumped and clutched onto the main mast. She liked to tell herself she wasn’t afraid of anything but her pet fox running around psychotically with a sword in its mouth was a bit frightening, to say the least. She didn't know how Trixx was able to get his jaws on the extra weapons lying around the ship and yet here he was, pelting through the ship at speed that would rival a cheetah's, everyone leaping out of the way frantically so as not to get unnecessarily chopped into pieces. 

This wasn't the first time it's happened, either, but it was always an exhilarating experience. 

Alya heard laughing from up above and she looked up to see her lookout guffawing relentlessly, pointing her finger at all her scurrying crewmates.

"Alix Kubdel, if you think this is so funny then you get down and deal with the fox!" Alya yelled angrily. 

 "Nah, I think I'm good." Only Alix would talk back to the captain without worry.  "He's your fox, why don't you deal with him?"

Alya grunted as she climbed slightly higher, replying, "I'd rather not get sliced into bits of pirate today," as she went.

"Well, same goes here, Cap," Alix said, leaning her arm against the edge of the Crow's Nest as she peered down at Alya. 

"I'm more important than you." Alya felt a hint of a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Maybe so, but I _am_ your only lookout," the other pirate playfully argued. "How about we send Nathaniel after Trixx, then?"

"HEY!" an offended voice sounded from below. 

Alix and Alya started snickering. After a moment, Alix said, "Uhhh, Cap? You might want to look down."

The captain didn't exactly know what to think of the sight of her fox running circles around the mast she was clutching to. It looked ridiculous and terrifying at the same time. 

"Okay, okay, someone's got to deal with this and it might as well be me," Alya mumbled, steadily climbing lower. Trixx noticeably slowed as she got nearer to the ground, looking up at her expectantly with those big and purple eyes of his.

"Trixx," Alya said, trying to keep her voice as firm and demanding as possible. The canine tilted his head. "Put. It. Down."

To her surprise, the fox opened his jaws immediately, sending the weapon to the floor with a loud, metallic clank. He wagged his tail joyfully at Alya as she stared in disbelief as though he expected some sort of reward for his obedient behavior.

"Well, that was easy," Alix's voice said from above.

"Shut up," Alya found herself replying. She picked up the sword and pointed it at Nathaniel, who squeaked in surprise. “Nath, take this-“ She tossed the sword at him and he leaped to the side with a yelp. “-and find anything else lying around that could be dangerous and put it somewhere so my fox can't get his grubby paws all over it." She winked at him to lighten the mood.

As Nath picked up the sword and ran off, Alya heard someone from behind her excitedly yelling, "Captain! Captain!" She turned and smiled at Mylene, who was holding a rolled up piece of paper as she ran up to her captain. She clutched her knees and took a few moments to catch her breath, but when she lifted her head and started talking again, there was a joyful spark in her eye and a beaming smile on her face. "Look what I found!" Mylene handed Alya the piece of paper. It was slightly yellow in color and had a texture resembling that of an old leaf, indicating it's age. She carefully opened it so it wouldn't tear as Mylene continued, "I went downstairs after Trixx started running around rambunctiously. While I was down there, I decided to explore a bit and I found a tiny trapdoor underneath one of our barrels. In it was this!"

Alya first gawked at the map before her eyes, then at her crewmate. She couldn't stop her huge grin that was steadily growing bigger by each passing second. "Wh-was there anything else in that trapdoor?!"

Mylene shook her head. "It was barely big enough to fit that map."

"Mylene, this is AWESOME!" Alya squealed, engulfing her friend in a hug. "I can't believe you found this!" Mylene giggled and Alya pulled back to study the map once more. "First the Pearls of Rapum and now _this_? This is the greatest day of my life!" After thanking Mylene excessively, the captain ran off to go tell her second in command the news.

Marinette was currently in charge of steering the boat, obviously lost in her own world as Alya peeked through the window. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Alya dramatically kicked the door open.

"ALYA, you scared the living-"

"Look at this!" Alya slammed the map onto the steering wheel and Marinette blinked at it, the bright red parrot sitting on her shoulder squawking quietly. "Go on, look!"

As Marinette examined the ancient piece of paper, her eyes steadily grew wider. "This isn't..."

"It is!" Alya nearly screamed with joy. "It's directions to one of the world's most famous and sought-out jewel: the Jade Turtle!"

* * *

* * *

Nino smiled to himself as he wandered to the back of the boat, feeling pleasant with his now full belly. His crew always found a way to cheer him up.

Juleka was leaning against the edge of the ship, staring at the water as though its every movements were mesmerizing to her eyes.

"He still there?" Nino asked, coming up behind her to peer over the trim. Without glancing away, Juleka nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. 

The captain chuckled. "That turtle sure has guts following a pirate boat. He's lucky turtles are my favorite animals." He tilted his head at the green creature as it bobbed back and forth in the water, keeping up with ease. Nino hummed, "Maybe it already knows that." 

"That turtle looks smart," Juleka added coolly. "I think it knows something we don't."

Nino felt a raindrop on his hand as he nodded in agreement. A few days ago, Sabrina informed everyone that a large turtle was following the boat. Everyone thought it was a little peculiar, for none of them had experienced anything like that before, but they decided to pay it no mind. What was really odd was when they found it still there a day later, swimming along with them as though the boat was now it's new destination. Everyone had started talking about it, wanting to adopt it and give it a name. Nino hadn't exactly wanted to do that yet because he didn't know how long the animal would be following them and he knew naming it would only get him attached to it.

The boat suddenly lurched sharply, throwing a few people to the side as a surprised grunt escaped from Nino's lips. He turned around and felt another raindrop on his nose as he looked up at the ominously dark clouds. A sense of dread overcame him.

They were about to run into a storm! Hadn't he changed the vessel's course so they could avoid it?

Then he realized he got distracted by his crew before he could do anything. He cursed as the rain began to fall harder, members of his crew already scurrying to their prepared positions for bad weather.

The ship shifted again, this time much harsher than before. Nino ran forward and grabbed the ship's rigging as it wandered into the ever-worsening storm, climbing a bit before he turned and tried finding the easiest way out. He shook his head rigorously and placed his hand above his eyes to avoid more water falling into them as he continued to search.

"CAPTAIN!" a voice cried desperately. He looked down and found both Rose and Luka trying to steady the steering wheel, gritting their teeth in frustration and concentration. Rose looked up at him and wheezed, "It won't budge!"

He leaped down and ran over to them, not hesitating to grab the wheel and help make an attempt to steer it in another direction.

"Which way is the best to go?" Luka asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know," Nino responded, voice strained. "The clouds are dark in every direction!"

With one final heave, all three of them were able to turn the steering wheel to the right. They huffed successfully, a bit too out of breath to cheer loud and sincerely. Nino grabbed the compass in his pocket and told them what direction they were going. He made sure they were good on their own before he ran off to check on everyone else and make sure everything was alright and well prepared for the storm. 

He found Chloe leaning over the edge of the boat. He went up to her and placed his hand on her back, and when she looked up at him, her face was a sickly shade of green. She never did do well whenever the boat decided to do anything but sail smoothly. 

"You need to go downstairs," Nino commanded gently yet firmly. He was worried that if she hung around the edge of the boat for too long while the weather was out of control, she might fly overboard. He wasn't going to let that happen to any of his crew. For once, Chloe nodded without arguing, most likely too ill to protest, and she ran in the direction of the door leading to the bottom of the boat. 

Nino knew he should've been prepared for when his vessel powerfully tilted once more, but the force of it threw him forward. His stomach rammed into the boat's lining and he wheezed at the pain and sudden loss of air. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, there was another lurch and he flung overboard with a yelp. 

He opened his mouth to scream as he fell but the rushing wind grabbed whatever was escaping from his lips and tossed it away. He tried to catch a rope hanging from the side of the boat but his hands wouldn't cooperate properly and before he knew it, he slammed into the dark water with an inaudible splash, excruciating pain flowing throughout his entire body like a river of death. Nino opened his eyes despite himself and found himself sinking lower, farther and farther away from the surface of the water that would grant him the gracious air he was loosing by each passing second. Ignoring his agony, he kicked his legs sharply, trying to swim to the top.

Try as he might, the low light from his destination only grew smaller and blurrier.

Nino knew it was bad when he started to see black in his worsening vision. Okay, saying it was bad was an understatement. He needed air at that moment otherwise he would drown. 

His head throbbed painfully and his eyes closed without his consent. His heart was nearly beating right out of his chest and he was sure every creature in the sea could hear it. That was the least of Nino's worries, though, for before he knew it, his consciousness slipped away and everything grew black.


	2. The Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support I've been getting on this fic, guys! I hope you know I appreciate you so much <3

Alya was grinning ear to ear, letting the wind flow her long, curly locks behind her like a waving flag. The sun felt so good on her skin, warming her to her core. She grabbed the edge of the boat and leaned forward slightly, lifting her chin and breathing in the scent of the flowing ocean.

"You sure are happy, aren't you?" Max asked, a knowing smirk on his face as he walked up to her.

Of course she was. Every single person in her crew knew that, for she had already told them the news countless times due to her excitement.

She turned her head towards him and shot him a smirk of her own. "Aren't you?"

He adjusted his glasses and replied, "Of course! This discovery is definitely an intriguing one, to say the least."

She scoffed and turned back to the seas. "It's more than that, Max! It's...it's fantastic, extraordinary, phenomenal, exhilarating, marvelous...and everything in between."

"What if the Jade Crew finds out about it?"

Her smile immediately turned into a scowl. She was silent for a moment before replying with a snarl, "They won't." She clenched her fists. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure they don't get their nasty hands on this treasure." Alya turned back to Max, whose eyes had widened slightly due to her sudden change in behavior. "The Jade Turtle is _mine_."

* * *

* * *

_Ugh...why does everything hurt?_

Were those...voices?

For a split second, Nino thought he had died and gone to heaven, those voices simply being angels singing a celestial melody. However, when he tried opening his eyes, he grimaced, in too much pain to even move a muscle. The noises begun to sound like loud talking rather than singing. 

He suddenly gasped when he remembered what happened. Or, rather, he tried to gasp but his body decided to violently flinch instead, a distressed groan escaping his lips from the pain. 

Something wet and cold touched his forehead, followed by more voices. ""W..whusb fruhhmbd?" he mumbled in a hoarse voice, though his mouth failed to form the words correctly. He could make out someone softly shushing him before he felt a sudden yet powerful pressure added to his abdomen. Nino coughed and some water spilled from his lips, the salt leaving an unpleasant flavor lingering on his tongue. 

He finally gathered enough energy to slowly open his eyes. Everything was blurry. Another abrupt push on his stomach caused additional fits of wet coughing. 

Hands were on the back of his head in an instant and helped him sit up. Nino's head still throbbed painfully but he was finally able to see again after blinking multiple times more, though his vision was still fuzzier than Adrien's cat.

Speaking of whom, Nino could see a black blob that must've been Plagg. That, and the cat's ornery meowing. That was the least of his worries at the moment, however. "Wha habbuh..?" he groaned, rubbing his head with his shaky arm. Despite the fact that his mouth still couldn't function properly, his crewmates were able to tell what he said.

Rose, who was holding a wet cloth, leaned forward. Her face was chipper as usual, though her worry was very prominent in her bright blue eyes. "You fell off the boat in the storm, captain! Are you alright?"

Nino coughed a few more times before smiling at her. "I'm fine." His scratchy voice gave everyone else other thoughts. "How...how did I get back here, though?" As he spoke, memories of what had happened flashed through his mind, fierce enough to make him flinch.

Flowing water rushing past his ears, black as night. Eyes and lungs failing to do their jobs properly. The painful pulsing of his entire body as everything turned fuzzy.

"Remember that turtle that followed our boat, captain?" Kim spoke up, shaking Nino from his dreadful thoughts. "It saved you!"

Nino blinked. "It what?"

"We couldn't find you after you fell overboard," Luka said. "We tried setting a new course for the ship so it wouldn't tip over. Everyone was beyond worried for you once we safely got out of the storm, but once we checked behind the boat, we saw the turtle. And _you_ were on its back."

Sabrina chimed in, "We grabbed a life preserver and got you back on the boat!"

"That turtle sure is a life saver," Kim said. "I know I've said this before, but I say we give it a name!"

"It's still following the boat," Juleka added with a smile.

Nino laughed a little, running his fingers through his hair in disbelief. "How about that..."

"Nino!" Adrien suddenly shouted, pushing through the crowd and throwing himself forward to wrap his arms around his friend. "You _scared_ me, man! I don't think I've ever felt that much fear before."

Adrien's voice was so sincere and emotional that it shocked Nino. He returned the hug and murmured an apology.

Someone obnoxiously cleared their throat and Nino looked up. Chloe was holding a rather old-looking sheet of rolled up paper in her hand, her eyes urgent and smug all at once. "I don't mean to interrupt this...moment," she said, gesturing Nino and Adrien's hug arrogantly, "but I've found something important that the captain needs to see immediately." With a puzzled look on his face, Adrien took a step back. Chloe handed Nino the paper and looked at him expectantly as he carefully unfolded it so as not to tear the fragile object.

He stared at it for a long moment. Everyone was silent as Nino looked back and forth between Chloe and the paper in his hands, his eyes growing wider by the second. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This...are my eyes still working?" He roughly patted his head a few times.

"They're working as well as the noon-day sun, captain!" Chloe nearly cheered. "I looked over it _myself_."

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"It's..." Nino swallowed once, still unable to process what was being shown before his very eyes. "It's the map that leads to the _Jade Turtle_."

Everyone gasped.

Nino inspected the map thoroughly. "How did you...where did you..?"

"I found it after you told me to go downstairs during the storm," Chloe replied pompously. "Or rather, the ship shifted so violently that one of the lanterns fell down and shattered and this was in it BUT that doesn't matter."

The captain was rendered speechless, unable to take his eyes off the map. Kim took the opportunity to interject, "First your life is saved by a turtle and then we find a map that tells us the location of an emerald version of it? This calls for a celebration!"

Nino stood up quickly, his grin brighter than the sun. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to steer this boat to the location of our new treasure." Everyone cheered at his remarks and scattered, chatting with one another excitedly.

Adrien placed his hand on Nino's shoulder, grinning. "Well, glad to see you're finally feeling better!"

"How could I not with news like _this_!" Nino replied.

A look of worry crossed Adrien's face. "Aren't you worried about the Coral Crew?"

Nino laughed. "Why should I be? This is the only map in existence, Adrien! _And we found it_!" He looked down at it again. "There's no way they're going to know about this."

Adrien huffed and smiled. "I guess you're right," he said, though Nino still noticed uneasiness in his expression. He put that to the back of his head, however, and decided to enjoy the moment instead.

Rest assured, the Coral Crew weren't going to be involved. That would be ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of lame but I promise the next one is gonna be way more exciting ;)


End file.
